


Evolution of a Partnership

by sinningia



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningia/pseuds/sinningia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sketches in Progress</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sketch-Post One

**Author's Note:**

> Sketches of the show Gotham (TV), some taken off screenshots, some slightly altered, some just plain re-imagined.  
> Probably going to add more. Probably going to be naughty ;-)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Sketch-Post Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein I continue to bastardize screencaps for my own personal amusement. :-)  
> (Sketches posted in no particular order)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
